Written in Sand
by rumblebee25
Summary: AU ficverse. Lockdown faces the future with Prowl and reflects on a distant past. Ties in with The Spiderling fics and Past Imperfection. Posted on Deviant Art 1-10-09.


Written in Sand

by rumblebee25

A/N :This is not canon and just my version of LD's origins and part of my AU Lockdown x Prowl ficverse. Young Lockdown's alt form is based off a late 50's Corvette, tuxedo black with white coves. Ties in with The Spiderling fics and Past Imperfection.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Oasis Lost

The tiny life was strong and tucked right by Prowl's spark. It was tied into the ninja's system and reacted to his emotions. Soon their ship would be in safe territory soon and that fussy little life would be implanted a more stable housing in Prowl's midsection. Lockdown could only wait and make him comfortable until then. Too bad that meant stay out of the way. Eh...but what could a mech do?

The Paradron medics were as a old faction as Autobots and Decepticons. They were healers above all and their bases sided with no one but the patient. Even Megatron respected this neutrality. They were the only ones Lockdown trusted to do a seed core procedure. He hoped this stopped some of the spasms too since Prowl and the proto were so tied together. Maybe it'd even improve his mate's mood.

"Not likely," the bounty hunter chuckled, thinking back to his own creator.

A black rally sport with four wheel drive and 'production hips' , no mech was more stern with the rules or could be so gentle. There was always that long boring story of how how his ornery creation set a record for both the longest production cycle and heaviest protoform in their sector.

Lockdown's grin softened.

If only he knew his creator and co-creator's names. But then he might now how they off lined and he'd rather not face that. All of his earliest memories were damaged in a long ago crash, he couldn't even remember he was from. There were visions of a red sky and desert plains, long stretches of open road, a stocky dark off road racer and tall white sports alt. Their voices were still clear, even after a millennia.

-------------------------------------------

"A custom is nothing like the others mechs," the sleek white sports car said, his voice rumbling over the sound of their engines, "We are built for speed and power alone. Never bring yourself to the level of those mass production models."

His creation was still young, a black sport roadster with white accents. His chassis was small and aerodynamic, still more engine that frame and his suspension was designed for cornering. A roar from over head caught the attention of the young sport car. The fast moving starship was amazed him and he sped up. These newcomers were so strange and different. His co-creator wasn't impressed.

"War mongers, these... Autobots," he said and spat the word outs, "They will bring their battles here and destroy us all."

"But Override said-"

"She's idealistic," his co-creator said as they turned off the main highway into to dirt road. Despite their looks, both vehicles were modified for off road travel and they drove to a small outcropping of rocks.

"Our so-called allies look down on us, because we customize and strive to improve ourselves. They even find our production cycle useless. Our protoforms are works of art, each one an individual creation. To them. we are a primitives."

"But we're just like them."

"Our ancestors are from Cybertron, but we were not protoformed there," his co-creator said, "That makes all the difference. Autobots, Decepticons. It doesn't matter. We're cannon fodder to them. "

The white sport car slowed and came to stop, his creation pulled along side. He transformed, so tall and regal against the desert sky. Gleaming white and chromed, the lean mech towered over Lockdown, awing even him more than the star ship and the strange visitors. Quickly the youngster transformed, a pretty mech who matched his small pretty alt form.

"Your creator doesn't approve of these lessons. He says is beneath a show vehicle. I pray that a chipped paint job will be the least of your problems," the older mech said and his smile was weary.

"Is that why we train out here?" the youngster asked and his creator nodded. Removing two blasters from a sub compartment, the older mech handed one to his creation.

"Firepower can save you up to point, but never neglect your combat training," he said and put his hand on his creation's shoulder, "We've taught you maintenance and self repair, how to survive off road. Primus help me, I've even showed you how to strip a vehicle for parts. But these are strange times and you must survive. You must learn to fight. To endure."

The young sports car took his his co-creator's words to spark and the blaster was so heavy in his hands. A small and sleek being with powerful engine, Lockdown was a sparked racer. That was his purpose. Speed was everything and it ruled their peaceful planet.

Now those red skies and endless roads were only memories.

-------------------------------------------


End file.
